A new kind of freelancer
by Agentmontana
Summary: Agent Montana is the best guy you could ever meet. But if you piss him off, he becomes a bit of a badass. When he arrives at blood gulch outpost #1 he is in angst over his dead girlfriend. What surprises await him? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Monty here. just wanted to say that i dont own anything except Delaware, Montana, and Psi. reviews would be awesome plus no hate just constructive critiscm and stuff like that. Alright enjoy. I writing this with wednsdayA 3567.**

The blue and purple armor clad figure looked up from the holo-projector. He noticed three other sets of eyes on him. He stood out like a sore thumb amongst the ODST members. With full blue recon armor and a purple trim, sniper rifle magnetized to his back and an SMG on his thigh. He was quite intimidating. He looked back at the blank holo-projector. Wondering why it's wasn't showing anything.

"May I suggest you turn it on?" Came a female voice from the back of his head. "Oh, right, thanks Psi." The man turned the projector over and flipped the switch to on. "Don't mention it." Psi replied cheerfully. I am such an idiot he thought to himself when Psi decided to interrupt his thoughts. Again. "I disagree. I think you were just side tracked is all." Psi replied lovingly almost motherly.

"Do you always have to listen to my thoughts? And why might i be side tracked anyway?" Came the mans quizzical but joking response. Psi nudged the man playfully getting a wholesome smile in return. "I don't have to. Psi replied smirking sitting on the arm rest near the man. "But I do

think you're remembering Delaware." Psi explained, obviously hitting a sore spot. She immediately logged off when she saw the look on his face. And then she added almost as an afterthought "Yet again." Whispering almost inaudibly for the usually perky AI. "Well you aren't wrong there." Sighed the man as he remembered his lost partner and love. He could never forget the day she died.

3 years ago, Mother of invention

"Monty! Get your ass over here" came a yell from a soldier in tan MJOLINR armor. Wielding a shot gun and firing at two similarly clad figures moving from cover to cover. Trying to avoid the paint being flung by the shot gun in all directions. "Hold on I'll be right there York!" Came Monty's short reply. He aimed down the sights of his sniper. Putting a soldier in orange and blue armor right in the middle of his sights. He realized the other soldier had no idea what was about to happen and smirked to himself. BANG! That poor guy didn't know what hit him. "Great shot!" Came York's strained voice from the other side of the arena. "Now how about you come and help me?" York finished while he shotgunned one of his two targets in the chest. causing the lock up paint to harden straight across his opponents chest. "On my way now!"Monty stood up from cover putting his sniper on his back, while demagnetizing his SMG from its holster on his thigh. "Can't wait all day here!" York complained. Still trying desperately to shoot the other soldier. This one was quite fast though. Proving himself to fast even for bullets. Monty ran over and quickly assessed the situation. York was failing at shooting the soldier moving at high speeds across the floor. Monty began to sport a devilish grin as he formed a plan in his head. Coming to a decision he called to York. "Hey York!" Monty tried calling to the tan warrior. "York!" He tried again to no avail. He gave up and used the COM-link. "York it's me I need you to keep that last one busy for me I've got a plan." Monty quickly relayed the plan to York who seemed to love the idea almost like he loved Carolina (A/N will be explained soon enough) "Fucking-A dude, go for it." That's when York began insulting the speeding warrior trying to keep his attention off of Monty. "You suck so bad you make cheap whores look good!" York called out to the soldier. Monty looked back at his friend giving him the "what the fuck was that?" face. "Worst. Insult. Ever. Of all time." Punctuating every word Monty ended his sentence chuckling to himself at his friends stupidness. "Shut up Monty." York hissed through gritted teeth. Monty just laughed, sheathed his SMG, and activating his armor enhancement he disappeared as he went invisible and began to put his plan to action. Monty crept up to the path of the soldier and waited about two minutes before the soldier came all the way over to him. When he ran around the bend Monty stuck his foot out and tripped the running soldier. As the soldier began tumbling Monty de-cloaked himself while he stood up and unsheathed his SMG he walked briskly over to the downed soldier. Monty stood over the panting soldier as the man on the ground looked down the barrel of both a shot gun and an SMG. The soldier wore teal MJOLINR armor. He just glared at them from where he lay. "It's been fun and all but sadly all things most come to an end." Monty proclaimed mockingly. "Have a nice day now." Monty finished with a smile. "You son of a-" came a female's voice before being covered in lock up paint. "Round over, congratulations Agents New York and Montana" came F.I.L.I.S's cheery voice over the loud speaker. The two friends high fived and clapped each other on the back when they heard a man with a slight southern drawl call them "Agents New York and Montana, my office, now." The man finished sternly. As they began walking towards the directors office. "How come they always say your name before mine? I'm just as good if not better then you." Monty complained to York with a sly smile when they arrived at the directors office wondering what lay in store for them. York started to chuckle and said "Stop being such a baby and move your ass." As they made the final trek to the directors door.

"Do you know why I called you two in here today?" The director asked the men standing at attention. They replied in unison "No sir." The director got up and began to pace the room, while pictures of a base began to click by. The base looked to be in a desert and heavily guarded all around the perimeter. "You two along with a new recruit will break into this base and retrieve a set of time sensitive data crucial to Project Freelancer. Are there any questions?" Finished the director after the mission summary. Monty slowly raised his hand. "What is it Montana?" The director asked while slightly encouraging him to ask his question. "Sir when is the mission set for? And who and when will the recruit be here?" The director looked at his soldier and replied. "Two weeks from now. As for the new recruit however she will be joining us in-" he paused to look at the clock and continued. "Ten minutes. Now before you get excited you know the rules." He looked over at the blue freelancer. "Agent Montana" the soldier stood a little more erect at being mentioned directly. "You will be her mentor and she will room with you." Turning to York. "You will be moved to Carolina's room as a result of her being the only one with an empty bed." A smile began to dance on York's lips. "Agent Montana go down to the hangar and wait for Agent Delaware. Dismissed." He added as he turned towards his desk. The troopers saluted and made there way out.

"I'm a fucking mentor?!" Monty yelled as he hurried through the crowded hall towards the hangar with York tailing him. "You know it might not be so bad, having a student and all." York nudged him when he said that. "Your a perverted bastard York, you know that right?" Monty shot back. "Well I've got to go move out of our room and into Carolina's." He finished with excitement in his voice. "Bow chicka bow wow." York turned towards his friend. "Do us all a favor and shut up. Monty laughed as he made his way towards the hangar.

He walked into the hangar waiting for the pelican to drop off the new recruits. A few moments later the pelican came into the hangar. As it landed he felt a knot form in his stomach. Here's to the end of my freedom he thought to himself. "It doesn't have to be. You never know she could be very nice. And pretty." Came his AI's voice. Her orange hologram floated in front of him. "Now you sound like York." Monty stated to the ever smiling AI. "Here they come." Was her only reply. The back door of the pelican opened and multiple soldiers walked out. All of them male. He began to think she wasn't on this transport. And then right as he was about to give up she walked out. "Yup I'm fucked." Whispered an astonished freelancer. "I told you Zack." Psi triumphantly exclaimed. "Don't rub it in." He began to walk towards the beginning of the end of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Delaware's point of view dome by WednesdayA 3567.**

The UNSC command center hangar was crowded that particular morning, making it rather hard to navigate through the masses of people. But that's just what this young woman was doing today. She looked up and down desperately at a small snatch of paper in her hand and the gate numbers above her head. She had one overstuffed duffel bag over her left shoulder, and she used it to occasionally push people out of the way. Though she looked out of place in a colorful tank top and jeans, her camouflage bag and newly minted dog tags made it obvious she was a soldier with a new assignment.

Her blonde hair flew back from her face as she caught sight of her gate number and picked up the speed.

"Wait! Don't close the gate just yet! I made it!" she called out to the soldier in front of the heavy door. He looked down at his data tablet and smirked.

"Samantha Monroe, I assume?" he asked as she skidded down the small tunnel to collapse into a metal transport seat.

"Yeah that's me. I made it!" she repeated triumphantly. No sooner had Samantha lowered the safety bar that reminded her of an amusement park over her head than she heard the pilot over the intercom.

"Glad to see you could all join us," he said. He made the sarcasm very clear for everyone to hear. "We'll be taking off in just a moment, finally. Please, enjoy your three hour journey to the Mother of Invention." Many of the men groaned at the prospect of three hours in the hard metal chairs.

Sammy just sighed and took in her surroundings.

The Pelican transport overall was huge, but the room they were in was rather was just enough room for Samantha and the fourteen men already there with their respective luggage. It was dark, too. Why was it always dark in Pelicans? Space-age technology but no one can change a light bulb? Everything was metal, and the various name tags and keychains on the military duffel bags rattled against the floor. Other than that, no one really made a sound.

She then became aware that she was the only female aboard. A few of the men were trying to hide the fact that they had also noticed this. Sammy turned away from the rest of the soldiers to look out of the porthole-like window. They were just breaking through the atmosphere, and she could begin to pick out the different greens, browns, and yellows of the continents. She had always known earth was beautiful from above, but had never experienced it herself. She was amazed at all the different textures and colors she could make out. It was so different than what they had been taught in elementary school. There was so much more- more... life to her planet than Samantha had ever imagined. She completely ignored the shaking and roaring of the ship as they ascended, and focused entirely on the disappearing civilization below them. She watched her world drop out of sight behind the moon before finally turning back around.

A few of the men turned their heads suddenly so their eyes were no longer looking in her direction. Sammy's face reddened, and she sank lower into her chair. She brought her duffel bag up into her lap and tried to hide behind it. Instead, she took out an old beat up paperback and began to read, all the while aware of the noisy pages rustling.

Samantha began to feel better once she got about halfway through the book. She realized she'd already read it at least a hundred times, and turned back towards the window. They had left her home solar system some time ago, and there was nothing but darkness before her now. So Sammy's focus shifted to her reflection in the thick glass.

She saw a woman in her mid-twenties with golden blonde hair hitting just below her shoulders. Her face was angular, with a high forehead and sharp, yet delicate, chin. Her skin was pale, and she had a smattering of freckles across her nose and cheekbones. Her eyes stood out above all. They were a bright, vivid green. She was often told that when the sun hit her face just right, the small flecks of gold made an appearance and gave her the aura of a woodland fairy. Samantha was always surprised with her reflection. She constantly expected to see a small ten year old looking back at her. You could say Samantha had never fully grown up. Or you could say that she clung to childhood. She simply never felt that she had aged. Of course she had physically, but she had always been fun loving and carefree. Sammy had always felt that many adults would do well to hold on to these characteristics a little longer. The thought of the little kid within the woman made her think of how she had come to be here.

Samantha had been in second grade when she decided to join the military. Her class sent away a care package to the army, and they were all amazed when they received a thank you letter in response. The whole unit signed it, and they sent a group picture. All the soldiers looked just like average people, even similar to her friends' dads. Sammy realized that that meant she would be able to join the army and kick bad guys' butts. She didn't need to look like the people in her brother's comics.

From that day on, Sammy was still the average fun little girl, but she had found her life's calling and knew it. Something was always different about her. She hung onto childhood more than other teenagers, as though she knew she would need it later. Yet she also grew strong senses of self-discipline and responsibility. Somehow Sammy was able to perfectly mix the two to create who she was today. Despite constant disbelief and scorn from her older brother, she enlisted the day after her eighteenth birthday. She was advised to go to officers school; learn to command a unit. But Sammy knew that she wanted to be a part of a squad, not some high and mighty officer. So she enlisted.

Her sense of self-discipline gained favor with the captain, and she had advanced quickly through the available ranks. Eventually Samantha's options had been narrowed down to the officers' academy or applying for Project Freelancer. She knew that any more school in her lifetime would suck, so she tried for Freelancer. A week after the written examination and practical test, Sammy received an envelope in the mail containing a curt letter of acceptance, her orders, and a set of dog tags already engraved with her name and rank. The first thing she did was call all her family and friends to tell them she had made it into an elite group of soldiers, and it would be a long time before she saw them again. Of course there were many teary goodbyes, but those were the norm of any soldier going away. Then Samantha had packed. She had packed and tried to research (not much information on Freelancer could be found) and waited. Then came this morning.

Snapping out of her deep thoughts suddenly, Samantha pulled out the rumpled acceptance letter she had received from her duffel's side pocket. It only told her the details of her transportation, her destination, and that she would become the pupil of someone called Agent Montana until she got used to the Project. Also that she would be referred to as Agent Delaware from that moment forward. Sammy wondered if everyone was considered a state there.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the pilot over the intercom once again. Had the three hours passed so quickly? "Just a heads up, we will be landing in a few more minutes. And, Agent Delaware, the Director does not take kindly to tardiness."

"I got lost!" She cried impulsively before remembering the pilot couldn't hear her. A few of the men laughed lightly as Sammy blushed and hid her face behind her hands.

She stuffed her letter and book back into her bag as the Pelican landed in the hangar with a slight bump. She stood up, stretched, and shook her hair out as she wondered what the Mother of Invention had in store for her. Sammy looked out of the porthole, hoping for a glimpse of what was coming, but only saw a pile of crates stacked in front of her window. She waited for the men to leave before she did, and took a deep breath as she hoisted her duffel bag off of the floor and walked out.

Sammy stumbled a little on the metal grating walkway. Great, more metal. She looked around, not exactly sure what she was looking for. Someone with a sign maybe? Or a new-recruits-this-way arrow? Then she saw someone in blue and purple armor, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as though waiting for someone. He looked up as he caught sight of her, and froze. Sammy (sorry, Delaware now) waved and headed his way, pulling her hair out from under her duffel bag strap as she did so.

She extended her hand in greeting and said, "Hi, I'm Sa... Delaware. Are you Montana?"


	3. Chapter 3

Monty's POV

"Hi, I'm Sa... Delaware. Are you Montana?" He was completely awestruck under his helmet. When she began speaking to him he snapped out of his trance like state. He removed his helmet to say hello formally, but instead when he removed it his black hair stood up slightly from its original place. His golden-brown eyes caught the light (like they always do). There was a scar running over the corner of his mouth towards the middle of his chin. His stubble was back and made him look a little bit older. Delaware took a sharp intake in breath and couldn't take her eyes off of him. They just stood there with Delaware looking him up and down obviously checking him out (please don't be another south). He decided to break the awkward silence and say something. "Hello Agent Delaware, I see you already know who I am." Now returning the handshake and smile. The same one he used to win girls over back home, Still got it. He thought to himself when she looked almost like an ice cream cone melting. A beautiful blonde ice cream with neon green eyes with slight golden specs in them, a perfectly curved figure, good taste in clothes, and a smile that warmed him to the heart. "Monty!" Came a short out burst from Psi. "What, what's going on?" He asked with confusion and fear in his voice. "Aren't you going to introduce me to the young lady?" She asked obviously hurt she had to remind him. "Formalities aside I would like you to meet Psi' at this her hologram came into view and waved to Delaware. 'Shes my AI, while you're training under me she will help with anything you need,not being an armor enhancement or breaking protocol in any way." While she kept looking between him and Psi he picked her belongings up and said "we'll let's get you settled in to your new home." She looked away and agreed. She started walking behind him as they passes the mess hall, training room, directors office where he needed to remind her she had to go once settled in, other free lancers, and just anything and everything. They finally made it to their room and he opened the door for her. "So ill leave you to go settled in, I have hand to hand with Wash in the training room. When you're ready, go see the director and he'll fill you in on anything that I didn't." He began to make his way out when he felt a tug on the his arm, he turned around and Delaware propped up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She whispered turning red as she realized what she had just done. Monty began to turn red as well and when he was about to shut the door he put his helmet on and said "your welcome." Earning one of those perfect smiles. "Well that went better then expected." Psi announced while her small holographic form sat on his shoulder. He didn't respond he was replaying that moment over and over in his head as he made his towards the training hall.

"Alright Wash are you ready?" He called to the nervous freelancer. "No!" He called back. Just then the bell rang. "To bad." He said under his breath as wash raised his fists and Monty ran to meet him on the other side of the arena. At first he held out good against his 'light' attacks. Then he decided to really start when wash placed a well aimed punch to his abdomen. As he pulled his fist away Monty charged into his unguarded left side. Wash saw it and threw a kick aiming for his head, Monty blocked it and jabbed the back of his knee. wash cringed and fell, he then tried to leg swipe Monty, but Monty came down on his shin. Wash yelled out and after getting up he was obviously in shock. Monty took advantage of his guard being down, quickly placing four well aimed and close together punches in his side.. He heard wash grunt and back up gripping his side. "son of-" he didn't finish his sentence because Monty corkscrewed in the air and placed a kick to wash's visor with so much force that it cracked the visor and sent him into the wall planting him there. "Round over. Point Awarded to Agent Montana." I grinned under my helmet and looked at the observation deck. There she was and as our eyes met my heart skipped a beat. What am I getting myself into? I can't be a mentor. "You can, you just have to believe in yourself. I know you can do it." Psi tried comforting the freelancer. "It will just take some time for you two to get used to each other." I glanced back up at the observation desk, she quickly looked down at the ground so as not to be seen starring. "I hope you're right P." came his quiet reply as he walked off the arena floor.

It was now a few weeks after the first day they met. Monty was taking a well deserved shower. Enjoying the feverish water cascading down his back. He finally rinsed soap all over him, turned off the water, dried off and began to get dressed. As he pulled his shirt over his head, and brushed his hair he turned to grab his bag with his armor and under suit when he heard a high pitched scream outside the locker rooms. He turned around quickly and exclaimed in shock "Delaware!" He ran out of the locker room to see Delaware pinned to the wall 5 feet off the ground, being choked by a guy in green armor. There were tears in her eyes as she fought for air. "Get off of her!" Monty yelled catching the other soldier off guard. Monty quickly jumped into action and tackled the armored soldier forcing him to let go. Even without armor Monty was a bad ass, but when you pissed him off? You better be prepared for all hell to break lose. Monty quickly picked up the soldier from we're he lay stunned and threw him up and quickly but forcefully punched him straight into the ground. He got back into a fighting stance and the attacker leg sweeped Monty and then kicked him clear across the room. After that Delaware had had enough. With tears streaming from her eyes she screamed "Stop it!" He looked up at her and felt his anger and adrenaline begin to pump again thinking about how he-. He couldn't finish his thought because while he was starring at Delaware, the soldier and unholstered his pistol and had shot Monty three times in the stomach before fleeing. Delaware screamed again and then called for the medics. Carolina came running as she heard the screams and gunshots. She still had her armor on so she used her enhancement to quickly alert the medics. Delaware ran over to Monty who was coughing up blood and breathing heavily. He looked at Delaware and grinned but it caused him to much pain. He playfully moved a piece of hair from her distraught face. She began crying even harder. As the lights began to fade I could hear the medics coming and could feel them lift me up onto the stretcher. The last thing he saw was Delaware staring at the floor hair falling around her. A single tear ran off her face and onto the floor. Then it went black.

He was walking around a little dream like town. It was his home town. With little huts and children, graffiti scared buildings. He knew he was about to die. He was glad he did it while protecting her. He felt complete. Wait, no he didn't feel complete. He then remembered her sad, sullen look as the one tear fell. He then said "I'm not going to die without saying good bye or even saying anything at all. "No this is not how it ends." he said has he forced himself to wake up. Monty bolted upright has his heart began beating again. The nearby medic yelled in terror and just looked at me then he ran in checked my vitals and was shocked to see me alive after I had been pronounced dead. The medic informed the Director that he was alive. Then fulfilled his silent promise to call Delaware if he actually came back. The director walked in several minutes later. "You gave us quite the scare Agent Montana." The director finished as he closed the door. There was absolutely no emotion in his voice. "Did I now? Well im glad to see you care sir." Was his only reply. He sucked in a breath painfully as his wounds were still bruised. "I'm not referring to me. You scared your teammates half to death. I almost had to start looking for a new agent when Psi stepped in. Agent you have proven that you are capable, and willing to do what is necessary for your team and the mission. I give you permission, if you find who did this, to make pay. And If I might say so myself" he hagan to walk out of the door. "You're Quite the badass Agent." The director left and Monty couldn't help but smile. He couldn't think of the pain he had put his team through. as he finished the thought and sighed to himself. The door flung open and in came a nervous Delaware. She looked over at him and tears began to well up in her eyes. The water making the vivid green seem to shimmer. His heart skipped a few beats as she ran over to him buried her head in his chest, hugged him tightly, and began to cry into his shirt. He was surprised at first then he hugged her back. feeling her body shake as she sobbed. He mentally told Psi to lock all of the doors and let no one in until he said. She did as she was asked. "I-I thought... I h-had lost... You." She began crying even harder as he began rubbing her back softly. Whispering for her to calm down. She looked at him with swollen eyes and tears still streaming. He wiped one away and lightly kissed her on the forehead (they had grown very close the past few weeks.) reassuring her that it was alright and that he wasn't leaving that easily. She tried to say something else but fell asleep in his arms. He picked her up bridal style and walked her back to their room. All the free lancers just stared at him carrying the sleeping figure of Delaware. When he got back to their room he put one of his shirts on her (she was only in a tank top and it was quite cold on the ship) which was a few sizes to big. He then tucked her into bed and went to his bed for some well deserved sleep. After a few hours of blissful sleep he awoke to see Delaware sitting up in bed, her head down. She looked so damn cute when she was sleepy,hell looked cute all the time. But he knew the rules. He just simply asked what was wrong. "Hey Del, what's wrong? why aren't you asleep?" She looked up at him with a soft expression and said in a half-asleep voice. "I was having nightmares. You were killed over and over again..." She didn't finish her sentence cause she had begun to sob again, this time how ever he was not going to have that. Monty walked over to her and took her hands in his and said. "Del there's no need to worry. I'm right here were ill always be. Right by your side." He wiped away a forming tear. She looked up at him and they just stared at each other. Then before either of them knew what was happening they were both leaning in to kiss. When their lips met Monty's heart started race. He took her head and deepened the kiss holding her by the waist as well, as he slowly toyed with her hair. They continued like this for a few more seconds. When they parted lips he put his forehead to hers and said. "I'm always right her for you. Don't you ever forget that." He picked her up bridal style again but this time put her in his bed. He climbed in behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She nuzzled up to him feeling safe and secure. Monty thought to himself about the beautiful girl he was now sharing a bed with. They drifted off to sleep. No one dared to wake them for they knew what the pair had been through.


	4. Chapter 4

Delaware expected the man to shake her hand when she held it out to him, but he took off his helmet instead. Any thoughts of a handshake quickly disappeared from her mind when she got a good look at his face.

His hair was jet black and obviously unruly. It was spiky, but not in a I-spent-hours-finding-the-way-to-make-my-hair-mess y-on-purpose sort of way. It was spiky in a I-just-got-back-from-kicking-ass sort of way. His golden brown eyes caught the light and simply shone in her direction. There was a light scar running from the edge of his mouth to the middle of his strong chin. Delaware could tell he hadn't shaved that morning, and the light stubble made him look like a rugged pirate.

She took all the details in within moments, and caught herself gasping slightly. Del looked from his face all the way to his feet, admiring how tall he was. She'd always had a thing for tall guys. She shook her head almost imperceptibly, reminding herself silently of the rules in the military. She hadn't been aware of the silence until Agent Montana broke it.

"Hello Agent Delaware, I see you already know who I am." And there was the handshake she had been expecting. Accompanied by a rather unexpected smile. It was... Well, it was... It was breathtaking. Delaware had dealt with these kind of guys before. They thought that one smile reminiscent of the days back home would turn a girl into a puddle. They were always so cocky, expecting her to be completely swept off of her feet. Unfortunately, they were too often right. Delaware was shaken from her line of thought by a voice seeming to come from no where. The tone reminded her of her mother.

"Monty!" Del jumped, and looked around for the source. Montana, obviously used to this strange voice appearing out of nowhere, responded with slight panic in his voice.

"What? What's going on?" Delaware's fear dissipated as she saw a strange glowing miniature human figure materialize by his side. An AI. That makes sense.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to the young lady?" the hologram asked, putting a hand on her hip as she spoke.

"Formalities aside, I would like you to meet Psi." He gestured as though she had just come into view, and Del realized that he was so used to her always being there that he hadn't noticed when she first appeared. "She's my AI. While you're training under me she will help with anything you need, not being an armor enhancement or breaking protocol in any way."

While Delaware continued to intently study Psi, Montana picked up her bag. "Well, let's get you settled into your new home," he said cheerily. Geezum! He must be one of those old-timey gentlemen, taking her luggage for her like that.

Del had trouble paying attention during Montana's tour. She vaguely took in the cafeteria, Director's office, training arena, and all the other agents. She knew there was no way she would remember everybody's code names and nicknames to go with them. She was instead paying attention to the swagger of Monty's walk and the way his head tilted to the side when he spoke.

"So I'll leave you to go get settled in. I have hand to hand with Wash in the training room. When you're ready, go see the Director and he'll fill you in on anything that I didn't." They had come to the room that the two now shared. Monty transferred her duffel bag strap from his shoulder back to Del's. He began to walk away, back towards the arena.

Suddenly, acting on impulse, Delaware reached out and tugged on his arm. As Montana turned back around, Del planted a light kiss on his rough cheek. She had to go on tip-toe to reach.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear breathlessly. She couldn't believe she had just done that! She'd never been so forward with a man before. Delaware felt the heat rise to her face just before she turned around and rushed into her new room.

She caught a slight, "You're welcome," before he closed the door, and she spun around to give him her most award winning smile.

Once the door had closed, Delaware sunk onto the bed that didn't have anyone's belongings scattered around it and leaned her head against the wall as she let out a heavy sigh. The room was simple, standard issue. Gray and metal everywhere. There were two cot-sized beds on either side of the space, each with a small table by it's side. She dropped her bag onto the floor and leaned over to unzip it. Halfway bent over though, she decided not to. Instead, Del stood up and kicked it under her bed suddenly and decisively.

No. She would go watch Monty train. She convinced herself it was only to see what the expectations would be and headed off to the arena.

Delaware got lost easily. This had been a fact of life for her from the time she could walk. Add that awful talent to a new place where nothing is labeled and you'd get yourself one very lost Freelancer. She wandered for a good ten minutes before deciding she needed to ask someone directions. The second she came to this conclusion, every living soul on the ship evaporated. So, it took her another ten minutes just to find someone (A very queer but nice guy by the name of Florida) and then he told her she'd been going the exact opposite way she wanted to. So she took a while to find her way.

Once armed with instructions though, Delaware was unstoppable. She reached her destination, and was able to catch the last of Monty's fight. It made her feel incredibly bad for that other guy, Wash.

She saw those last four well aimed punches, and the kick to the face. She expected to cringe, but found herself smiling instead. She would be training under a man who was obviously one of the best.

"Round over. Point awarded to Agent Montana." Just then, Montana looked up, his fists still raised slightly. Delaware certainly felt as though they made eye contact, though she couldn't be sure through his visor. She stared, trying to determine whether or not he was actually looking at her. She had just decided that no, he was not, when he looked at his feet for a moment and looked back up suddenly as he gazed directly at her face. Del could feel his penetrating eyes on her once more. She could only take a moment of it before dropping her own eyes to the floor. Using her peripheral vision, Del watched him walk into the locker room.

Over the next few weeks, mentor and student grew very close. Montana's attitude occasionally reminded Delaware of her older brother back home, but never enough to make her mad. Just frustrated. In training, for example.

"Del, that kick should be able to save your life, not make you lose your balance! Get your left foot planted more firmly and your right higher up! Focus your muscle in your core!"

"I'm trying, okay? I'm not used to the armor's weight!"

"If you ever want to go out on the field, you'd better get used to it pretty quick!"

"I said I'm trying! How about some more detailed pointers?"

"How about you listen the first time? FILSS, restart the simulation. Del, you can do better! Focus on your core!"

"How many freaking times am I gonna have to do this?! I never see you do the same program so many times!"

"You will do this until you can get it right five times in a row! You don't get any second chances on a mission! And you never see me falling on my face either, do you? Again!" And over and over until she got it right. Delaware never took more than ten repetitions to understand it. And Montana never made her try more than twenty times.

Likewise, Del knew she could get on people's nerves sometimes. For example, when she mixed hot chocolate with coffee. She did that once, and Montana had been the one to find her in the rec room.

"Hey, Delaware. How are you this fine morning in the deep, cold darkness of space?" He certainly hadn't been expecting the response that had so much speed and force it sent him reeling back on his heels.

"Hi-Monty! I'm-doing-just-fabulous! I-put-some-hot-cocoa-mix-in-this-coffee-and-now-it -tastes-so-amazing-but-there's-this-weird-buzz-in- the-back-of-my-head-but-it-feels-sort-of-cool-at-t he-same-time! Do-you-wanna-try-some? I-mean,-I-know-you-normally-like-just-flat-out-bla ck-coffee-like-an-old-Western-cowboy-or-something- but-this-is-really-good! I-think-even-you-would-like-it! I-used-to-know-a-cowboy-actually. Yep-back-on-my-grandpa's-ranch! He-had-this-nice-neighbor-who-would-come-to-take-c are-of-Grandpa's-lawn-on-account-of-he-couldn't-mo w-since-he-got-so-old! I-think-his-name-was-Jim,-but-I-can't-really-remem ber! So-yeah-I'm-doing-great-what-about-you? I-made-this-really-awesome-thing-with-both-cocoa-a nd-coffee! I-think-you-would-really-love-it!"

She was bouncing up and down in her seat, her eyes were bulging slightly, and Montana worried for her heart. He wasn't sure it was meant to take on all that sugar and caffeine at the same time. He allowed himself a laugh as he saw her bright green eyes shining with delight and anticipation of his answer.

"Come on, Del. I think you need to calm down a little."

"Calm-down? Me? What-makes-you-think-that-I-wonder? I'm-perfectly-calm! Maybe-you're-the-one-who-needs-to-calm-down! Are-you-doing-some-sort-of-slow-mo-thing-today? I-think-everyone's-playing-a-prank-on-me-or-someth ing-'cause-they're-all-moving-really-slow-and-I-ca n't-figure-out-why! You-know,-I-bet-Wash-is-behind-all-this,-he-would- find-it-funny-to-make-me-think-I'm-going-crazy!"

"You just need to burn off some energy is all. No one's playing a trick on you," Montana snickered. "How about you come to the gym with me? Do a few laps around the track? I think you could use it." It wasn't an offer so much as an order. He helped her out of the chair and led her down the hall, trying to keep wild-child Del from running into the walls. That day proved, without a doubt, that not all Freelancers are against a little craziness in their lives.

After a hard day of training, Del was leaving the locker rooms to go back to their quarters. She put down her equipment bag briefly to make sure she hadn't left her helmet in the showers. As she was bent over, she felt a gloved hand slap her ass and then grab her shoulder. Del gasped as she was hit and forcefully spun around. She was pinned against the wall and now eye to eye with a man she had never seen before. His cold gray eyes stared at her hungrily.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" she spat at him. He only sneered and grabbed the back of her head by the hair. Del didn't gasp this time; she knew that was the reaction he was looking for. Instead, she slapped him across the face, hard. She heard the echo come back to her from the empty corridor. As he was slowly turning his head back to face her, she saw the left side of his face already turning an angry red. Del could see the individual prints her fingers had left on his ugly face. Then she spat in his eye quite literally. This seemed to be the limit on his hate meter, for he grabbed her shirt collar and abruptly lifted her higher against the wall. Her feet were now dangling a foot above the floor and she had trouble breathing.

"Oh, now that's made me angry, sweetheart. And I don't think you want to see me angry, do you, bitch?" His voice was low, deep, menacing, and indeed angry. The sneer on his face had turned to a snarl and his eyes turned predator-like. Delaware now gave into the fact that there was nothing more she could do for herself. He was in full green armor, helmet magnetized to his side. She was only wearing a t-shirt and sweats. Even if she could break loose of his grip, how could she fight him? Her face visibly sagged. But the man had failed to fully cut off her airway and she was still able to breath and possibly speak.

Instead, she screamed as loud as she could. She conjured up memories of screaming contests on elementary playgrounds, and became very sure that she had beaten her old record. She knew there must be someone left in the locker rooms, everyone had been at training that afternoon. If not, well . . . sound carried in this awful metal ship, and hopefully someone would hear her ear piercing shriek.

The horrible man who had her hostage (and could very likely be insane) shifted his hands so they weren't holding her collar anymore, but her throat directly, cutting off her wordless cry for help. He quickly snapped his helmet into place, tightening his grip with one hand as he did so. Del could feel her lungs begin to scream for mercy and air as she kicked against his chest with all her might. Which, by this point, wasn't very much. Her sight was going blurry, and she could imagine her face turning blue and tears trailing down her cheeks. Delaware had begun to lose hope despite the fact it had only been a few seconds. This encounter was so terrifying, and the man's grip was so strong, Del felt it had been years since she took her last breath. Her last breath. . . This could very well be Samantha Monroe's last sight of the world. . .

She vaguely heard someone shout from the men's locker room, "Delaware!" She heard tennis shoes slapping across the metal floor. Her eyes were starting to close; her body couldn't take any more. "Get off of her!"

Suddenly she was thrown to the left and landed on the hard floor as the brutal man choking her was tackled from the side. She gratefully took in a ragged gasp of air and began coughing. She breathed too deeply and too soon, and the rush of oxygen made her disoriented once again. She was aware of fighting to her right, but she couldn't quite make out what was going on. Who had come to her rescue? Delaware coughed and gasped as she tried to crawl farther away from the fight and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall.

The world came back into focus in time for her to see Monty (he was the one who heard her?) fall to the ground after a leg sweep from the other soldier.

"STOP IT!" she yelled. She didn't know how she had gotten her voice back so soon; perhaps it hadn't really been years since she could breath. She wasn't sure who she was yelling at, the green armored man or Monty, but she didn't want anyone to fight. Not even that awful creature that had tried to kill her. Monty looked up at her with those gorgeous eyes that shone even now. He looked ready to smile, as though to say 'Don't worry. I got this.' The other man took that one instant to pull out his pistol. He shot Montana three times right in the stomach before sprinting down the hall and disappearing. Delaware was aware of yet another shrill shriek in the room before realizing it was coming from her.

"NO! Monty! Help! Medic! Someone! HELP!" A flash of teal was there just as Del ran towards Monty. Carolina quickly assessed the situation and radioed the medical bay, seeing as she was still in her armor.

Delaware knelt down beside Monty's head. He began coughing up blood. She took his head in her lap, and tried to sooth him while waiting those few brief moments for the medics. She wasn't aware of the fresh tears in her eyes until one fell onto Monty's face. He grinned, trying to reassure her, but it quickly turned into a cringe. He reached up, and toyed with a lock of her hair.

"Monty? Montana, can you hear me? You need to hold on, everything will be alright. You'll be okay! Can you hear me? Just hold on!" She could see from the dazed look on his face that he didn't hear a word she said. He was losing his grip on life. Delaware brushed his hair back from his forehead, willing him with her touch to hold on.

Then the medics were there, taking him from her grasp and hurriedly placing him on a stretcher. Delaware stayed right where she was, and watched them carry Montana away as his eyes closed. She couldn't bear to see it. What if he. . . ? No. He would live. Monty would be just fine.

Delaware sat on the floor waiting for her mind to catch up with everything she had seen and felt. Monty had saved her. He had saved her, and was now in fatal condition. It was her fault.

A lone medic that had been left behind rushed over to her to examine the bruising on her neck. He didn't look worried, so why wasn't he with the rest of them, trying to save Monty? Why wasn't he helping the others? Why wasn't he helping Monty? Why wasn't *she* helping Monty? True, there was little she could do physically, but Del could be there for him. She could comfort him. Will him to be okay.

Delaware stood up, distractedly pushing the medic aside as she did so.

"Ma'am. I really don't think that's a good idea. You've just undergone major trauma, you should rest. I think you need..." Samantha didn't hear the rest; she had already turned the hallway corner, chasing after Monty.

Delaware finally understood where the expression 'crying your eyes out' came from. With every sob, every wracking, heart-wrenching sob, she felt her eyes were about to fall into her lap or half of her heart would. She couldn't believe he was gone. He couldn't be. No, he would be there next morning, telling her to get up, that he thought of a new routine for her to try. He'll be there next morning, telling her to go easy on the coffee. He'll be there next morning, telling her not to leave globs of toothpaste on the sink. He'll be there next morning, tossing her helmet at her with that easy grin. He'll be there next morning, waking her up with that annoying old song. *It's time to get up, it's time to get up, it's time to get up in the morning...* There was no way he could be gone.

Gone. That's such an empty sounding, hollow word. It fits it's definition. Thinking of that word made her cry all that much harder. Delaware had heard the doctor's words. She had heard the cool, always-calm announcement the Counselor made over the ship's intercom. "We regret to inform you..." She had even held Monty's cold hand. Everything was just so awful. The whole team knew how close they had been, and left Del alone with her thoughts for the day. So she was sitting cross legged on her bed, head in her hands, and tried to calm down as she processed her thoughts. Was she even supposed to calm down? Or was it that you were supposed to let it all out, and feel better afterwards? There was no way she could do this. How could she go on in Project Freelancer without him?

Her miserable thoughts were broken into by the loud but somehow soft voice of FILSS. "Agent Delaware, there is an attempt to contact you coming from the medical bay. Should I let it through?"

Del sniffed and blew her nose. "Yeah. Yeah, go ahead FILSS." There was the dial tone. And then a voice she recognized from earlier that terrible day, but she couldn't quite place the name.

"Agent Delaware? I, uh, I think you're gonna want to come down here. It's Agent Montana."

Del was up and on her feet within seconds, and went racing towards the med bay before the medic had the chance to even hang up.

The near-insane situation was explained to her in the waiting room, and Del mentally steeled herself. She wasn't allowed to go into Monty's room just yet, as the Director was talking to him. Del looked down, and tried to clean up a bit. Her shirt was tear- and blood-stained, but all she could do was straighten it out a little and wipe her face. She fidgeted for a few minutes in impatience before wanting to find out what was taking so long. So she put her ear to the door and listened, hoping to hear what on earth the Director was saying. She could only hear mumbling, but it was getting louder. Was the Director getting closer to the door?

"You're quite the badass, agent."

Delaware quickly backed away from the door, so as not to show she was eavesdropping. The Director didn't even notice her as he stepped out and began walking back towards his office, obviously distracted.

Del took a deep breath, brushed her hair back from her face, straightened her shirt, promised herself she wouldn't cry, and took a curt step into the room, immediately breaking down at the sight of him.

Monty looked as though he had come back from the dead. His skin was pale, he had dark gray rings under his eyes, he was still in the dirty and torn clothes from earlier, and he looked like the most exhausted person in the universe. But yet his face still lit up when she came through the door.

Delaware ran into his arms, hating the fresh sobs that struggled from her throat. But she simply had to let him know how much he meant to her. She had been so lost without him. So afraid.

"I-I thought... I h-had lost... you," came unbidden. Delaware didn't want him to see how weak she really was. She didn't mean for any of this to happen. Yet her emotions marched on, and she cried into his shirt for what seemed like a long time. As a matter of fact, it was. They sat there on the edge of his bed for about twenty minutes by Psi's count.

Delaware listened to his soft reassurances as she attempted to get a hold of herself.

"Hey. Del, hey, it's okay. You know me. I'm not leaving that easily. Just a couple gunshot wounds. No worries," he said with a light, joking smile. His soft joke made her smile. Once she stopped crying a little, she realized how tired she really was. After everything that had happened, the adrenaline rushes, the misery, the sudden anticipation, the relief, and of course all the sobbing that day. After everything that had happened, agent Delaware was ready to drop. Monty's arms were so warm and strong around her. He was rubbing her back slowly, smoothly, and it was so comforting. They had been sitting there for so long, and Del was could feel the weight of the world slowly easing off of her shoulders. . .

BANG, BANG, BANG! Those three shots. The blood. Her scream. His last smile. The medics. That cold white sheet pulled over his face.

BANG, BANG, BANG! Those three shots. The blood. The scream. The smile. The people. The sheet.

BANG, BANG, BANG! The shots. The blood. The scream. The sheet.

BANG! BANG! BANG! The reddened sheet, never to see him again.

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, bang, bang, bang...

Delaware woke up in an oversized t-shirt and bathed in cold sweat. She was back in her quarters, in her bed. Who's shirt was she wearing? How had she gotten here? Then the day's events came rushing back to her. Monty saved her, Monty was dead, no, he wasn't dead, yes, he was. She'd heard those three shots over and over. There was no way he could've survived that. He was gone.

Delaware sat up and looked around dazedly. There was the form of a sleeping person in the shadowy bed across the room. Who was that? Why would someone be sleeping in Monty's bed?

Then the mystery person sat up. "Hey Del, what's wrong? Why aren't you asleep?" Oh! It was Monty! He was alive! She must've only been having an awful nightmare. Thank God.

Ashamed, she muttered her response as her chin began to wobble again. "I was having nightmares. You were killed over and over again."

"Del, there's no need to worry. I'm right here where I'll always be. Right by your side." He walked over to her side of the room and took her hands in his. She looked up at him. Monty's face was cloaked in shadow and she could only see half of his face. He looked better, like he had slept well. An unfamiliar and unseen force seemed to be pulling them closer and closer together. Suddenly, their lips met.

Monty wrapped his arm around her waist as he sat down on the edge of her bed and deepened the kiss. He was strong, but gentle, and Del thrilled to the feeling of him. His hand was intwined in her hair, and she loved it. His strong arm, his warm presence, the slight stubble around his face, everything was just perfect.

Del wished she could spend eternity like that. In the one perfect moment that some people don't even get in an entire lifetime. But, all good things must come to an end, and Monty pulled away slightly. He put his forehead against her's and whispered, "I'm always right here for you. Don't you ever forget that." As Delaware leaned into his shoulder, Monty swept his arm underneath her and picked her up suddenly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed softly as he put her down in his bed. Monty pulled the covers up over her, and climbed in behind. He wrapped his arms around her waist once more, and the two settled into each other as the two agents fell asleep together.


End file.
